


Danger is an Old Friend

by Wolfling21



Series: STRQ FRZZ [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Danger is an old friend, Drabble, F/M, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Not a character named Danger, Other, Qrow was a pain in the ass, Set at Beacon, Teenage Qrow, Wait.. he's still a pain in the ass, very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Qrow Brawen knows Danger... quite intimately.Unlike Lady Luck, she's been an old friend since he was a child.So when he meets a beautiful faunus who reminds him of Danger... he's quite smitten.





	Danger is an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ties into my story Out of the Ashes of Our Past.
> 
> Odin & Morgana are what I decided the Branwen twin's parents names are. And no... I don't think that the Bandit's made for a good family. Let's think about Raven shall we?
> 
> Very dark
> 
> And Finn's claws are shaped like Vega's (Street Fighter) but sheath themselves into her gloves very much like Wolverine's claws.

Qrow Branwen knows Danger... knows her well... just like he knows that wicked smirk his sister wears all too often.

Danger standing over his shoulder is as familiar a sensation to him as the wind rushing through his feathers as he flies.

Danger's kisses tastes like blood.. sharp & coppery. 

He had learned it at a very young age when he began to defend Raven from their father Odin, who hated the fact that she had not been born a son.

Danger's laughter is a mix of the tribe's howls & the screams of terror from the mouths of their victims.

Danger's scent is a mix of the sweet scent of fear, the dry scent of ash & the sickening smell of death.

Danger's touch feels like a blade pressed too close to this his skin... like Morgana's nails digging into his arm.

Qrow Branwen knows that that Danger likes to take on a multitude of forms.

So when he sees team FRZZ sitting nearby... he knows he's looking at her in four different forms.

The twins with hair, eyes & skin as dark as his own feathers, speak in a very heavy accent... when they speak at all. They share secrets with their eyes & hide even more with their body language. Zeke & Zed, he remembers their names to be.

The pair of Faunus have not relaxed since settling down for breakfast... he can see the tension in their backs... can tell by their body language.

The red head, with a long bushy tail, looks everywhere but at her teammates... eyes following everyone who walks by.

Qrow has seen those claws of her weapon in action... had seen them tear into the belly of a Beowolf with little resistance.

Finn... that sounds right... had been laughing as she had retracted the claws into her gloves.

The ears of the other faunus girl are constantly moving, tracking the sounds of conversation throughout the room.

She, Rowena, is unique ever for a faunus... he's pretty sure there's never been a faunus with both ears & a tail before.

She had caught his attention with that whip-sword of hers: decapitating one Beowulf with the blade then slashing open another's thigh with the whip.

 _"What has your attention?"_ Raven asks with a cock of her head  & a raised eyebrow.

He nods over her shoulder & she glances back to find both faunus are watching them.

Their golden eyes are a little too bright... their teeth bared a little too much... their weapons a little to close at hand.

They were predators... not at all unfamiliar with Danger themselves... much like him.

 _"Hello Danger, my old friend. You've taken a very attractive form this time."_ he thought, winking at the wolf faunus.

Her ears shift forward and she growls softly before returning her attention to her teammates.


End file.
